


Keep Your Expectations Low

by smilingpigeons



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingpigeons/pseuds/smilingpigeons
Summary: If all else fails, throw glitter at it.





	Keep Your Expectations Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [injo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/injo/gifts).



> For the prompt: Would love to see an AU or canon divergence fic with Kent in a reality TV show setting, could be anything from The Bachelor to Love Island to Take Me Out to Ex on the Beach to Great British Bake Off.


End file.
